zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Q (VLR)
|items=Darts Memory Card (green) Memory Card (blue) Memory Card (red) |minigames=Dartboard Puzzle Cabinet Color Shift Dice Placement AB Game, Q Edition |links=Warehouse B }} Q''', also known as the '''Quantum Room, is an escape room behind one of the white chromatic doors in Warehouse B. It is searched by Sigma, Phi, and Tenmyouji on Phi's route to the True Ending. Layout At first glance, Q seems to be a blank white room with nothing in it except for the exit, the lock, and the door that Sigma, Phi, and Tenmyouji entered through. However, soon after the trio enters, a small white cube rises from the floor in the middle of the room; black lines then form a grid pattern on it and the walls of the room. As they explore further, more of the room is unlocked. On the left side of the exit is a cabinet and panel resembling the cabinet, both comprised of hexagons and triangles similar to the one in the Security room. On the right side is a computer with a single monitor and a bookshelf above it. Next to the computer is a table with six dice, similar to the puzzle in the Archives. To the left of the entrance is a stand containing a small monitor and the safe, as well as a projector like the one in the Director's Office. To the right of the entrance is a display case with darts, as well as a dartboard, akin to the one in the Rec Room. Story The nine players split themselves up into 3 teams to go through the white chromatic doors. Sigma, Phi, and Tenmyouji are assigned to go through the center door, leading them to a door named "Q". To their confusion, the room is all white, and has two doors (The one they came in through and the one they escape through.) Seeing that they need to find the Star keys to play the AB Game, they start their search. A floating cube suddenly pops out the ground. They realize that they have to find the "winning panels" to activate the system. Sigma finds them and a plethora of different minigames pop out from the walls. The group solves them all and get the memory cards needed to play the "Ambidex Game: Q Edition" (A simulation of the Ambidex Game). The game gives them the escape password, and as they are about to leave, Sigma hears a noise coming from the hologram pad in the room. The computer connected to the pad turns on and he is prompted to type in a username and password to access the system. Akane is Back? Sigma types in "KURASHIKI" for the username and "JUMPYDOLL" for the password (information which he found in Quark END) and a hologram of the old woman pops up. Tenmyouji recognizes her as Akane Kurashiki, whom he had been looking for for 47 years. She greets them in a prerecorded message and explains to them why they were brought to play the Nonary Game. Sigma and Phi had been brought to send their consciousness to the past. She changes subjects and explains that the room they just escaped from is called the "Quantum Room", because it houses the Quantum computer of the entire facility. She relates this to the human mind and start talking about the difference of the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th dimensions, stating that human minds are all connected through the 4th dimension (also known as the Morphogentic field theory). Before she leaves, she tells Phi and Sigma that they will decide the fate of "Schrödinger's cat" and flirtingly tells Tenmyouji that he just has a wait a little bit longer to see her. Tenmyouji breaks down crying, and after a few minutes, the trio head to the Infirmary to inject Alice and Quark with the Axelavir that they had found. Items Found Items Memory Card (Red) The red card is found inside the display case after the Cabinet Color Shift miningame is completed. It is placed into the red slot on the computer to turn on the screen. Darts The darts are found on the left side of the display case. They are used in the Dartboard Puzzle. Memory Card (Green) The green card is found on the right side of the display case after the Dartboard Puzzle is completed. It is placed into the green slot on the computer to turn on the screen. Memory Card (Blue) The blue card is found in the dice table after the Dice Placement minigame is completed. It is placed into the blue slot on the computer to turn on the screen. Minigames Dartboard Puzzle This puzzle is similar to the one in the Rec Room. To complete it, the player must reach exactly 100 points using a green space, a blue space, and a red space, in that order. The player should first hit the green 13 space, the blue 14 space, and the red 11 space. (3 x 13) + (2 x 14) + (3 x 11) = 100 Cabinet Color Shift This puzzle is similar to the one in the Security room. To complete it, the player must make all of the tiles red in five moves or less. There are multiple solutions to this puzzle. Here is one example: *Touch the two red hexagons in the middle row *Touch the uppermost green hexagon *Touch the two green triangles at the bottom Once the puzzle is completed, the glass doors on the cabinet will open. Dice Placement This puzzle is similar to the one in the Archives. The player must roll the dice into the positions specified on the 3 pictures found in the bookshelf. The dice must not only land on the correct number but also have the correct numbers on the sides. There are a variety of ways to get the dice into these positions. Here is one set of moves: *Blue die with 6: Left, Down, Down, Down, Left *Red die with 6: Right, Down, Down, Down, Down *Green die with 1: Down, Right, Right, Right, Down *Blue die with 2: Down, Right, Up, Right, Up, Up, Right *Red die with 5: Right, Right, Down, Left, Left *Green die with 3: Down, Down, Right, Up, Up, Up, Up, Up, Up, Right, Down Once complete, the case covering the blue memory card will open. AB Game, Q Edition To be written. Humorous Quotes *Take the Darts Phi: Are those...missiles? Sigma: They're darts! *Examine the darts Phi: A bunch of tiny Sidewinders, huh. You know, the ones they mount on the underside of fighter planes-- Sigma: These aren't missiles! Sigma: They're darts. * Complete the Dartboard Puzzle Sigma: Ha! Piece of cake! You see that? My dart skills are undeniable! Phi: Yes, I saw it quite clearly. It was very nice. Phi: Do you really think you had to stand the whole 2 meters and 37 centimeters away from the dartboard, though? Sigma: I'm a fair man. Sigma: My high school voted me "Most Likely to be a Judge," you know. Phi: Okay, okay... Tenmyouji: That's great and all, but look... Tenmyouji: See the display case? Phi: It's open... Sigma: Great. Now we can get that green memory card. *Retrieve the green memory card from the display case Tenmyouji: Hmmm... We're gonna have to pull out all the stops on this job. Sigma: You sound like you're in a heist movie. Tenmyouji: Should I have worn a catsuit? Sigma: Ugh... I think I just threw up a little. Sigma: Besides, everybody in a heist movie wears a sweet suit... Category:Escape rooms Category:Floor B Category:VLR Locations Category:Locations